residentevilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Barry Burton
'Barry Burton 'é um especialista em armas, atualmente trabalhando para a B.S.A.A, antigamente ele era membro da equipe Alpha dos S.T.A.R.S. e ficou conhecido por participar do famoso Incidente da Mansão. Carreira Barry Burton iniciou sua carreira militar nos anos 1980 ao entrar para a S.W.A.T., unidade de polícia altamente especializada, presente nas grandes cidades dos EUA. Posteriormente, fez parte da Força Aérea Americana, onde serviu na mesma unidade que Chris Redfield. Apesar da vida atrelada à carreira militar, Barry tem um temperamento calmo e sentimental. Ele ainda tem grande senso de justiça e de responsabilidade. É bom pai e marido, tendo sempre em mente sua esposa Kathy e duas filhas, Moira e Polly. A carreira militar só fez despertar a enorme paixão de Barry pelas armas de largo calibre, o que o tornou um grande especialista em armamentos pesados. Era amigo pessoal de Robert Kendo, o dono da loja de armas em Raccoon City. S.T.A.R.S. 1996 Em 1996, com a criação do esquadrão especial S.T.A.R.S, Barry entrou para a equipe Alpha. Sua posição era a de Backup Man (o membro que dá apoio ao batedor), além de ser o especialista em armas da equipe, encarregado do suprimento armado do grupo. O gosto pelo armamento de fogo fez com que Barry também trabalhasse na customização da Samurai Edge ao lado do amigo Robert Kendo e seu irmão, Joe Kendo. O Incidente da Mansão 24 DE JULHO DE 1998 Em 24 de julho de 1998, Barry e seus companheiros da equipe Alpha foram enviados até a Floresta de Raccoon para resgatar os membros da equipe Bravo, que haviam se dirigido ao local investigar os estranhos assassinatos que estavam ocorrendo. Tudo era um plano de Albert Wesker para reunir dados de combate de armas biológicas da Umbrella. Para evitar falhas na realização de seus planos, Wesker aproveitou a ligação forte de Barry com sua família para chantageá-lo. Nos dormitórios da propriedade em Arklay, o capitão dos S.T.A.R.S. informou a Barry que a Umbrella estava em posse de sua esposa e duas filhas e exigia que ele cooperasse com seus planos para que nada acontecesse com as três. Sem escolha, Barry decidiu trair seus companheiros da equipe Alpha e auxiliar Wesker. Barry acaba deixando a tensão de seus amigos transparecer, o que desperta a desconfiança de Jill Valentine. Ela escuta enquanto ele é confrontado por Wesker nos dormitórios da casa de guarda, e ao questioná-lo, ele disfarça dizendo que estava apenas falando sozinho e tenso com a situação pela qual estavam passando. Barry acaba por atrair Jill até a sala do Tyrant, onde encontra Albert Wesker, prestes a libertar o monstro. Ele mantém Jill sob sua mira, tornando-a indefesa. Enquanto Wesker revela a Jill que a missão dos S.T.A.R.S não passou de um plano dele para a coleta de dados de combate de armas biológicas, Barry percebe que a Umbrella não está envolvida no sequestro de sua família. Ele então retorna para ajudar sua companheira, e acaba baleando Wesker, que estava a ponto de matar Jill. Barry auxilia os companheiros a derrotar o Tyrant, e consegue deixar a mansão ao lado de Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers e Brad Vickers * Os fatos de Resident Evil Remake envolvendo Jill Valentine ou Chris Redfield, bem como Barry Burton ou Rebecca Chambers, foram relatados de acordo com o gameplay de cada um dos personagens principais do jogo. A Destruição de Raccoon City ENTRE AGOSTO E OUTUBRO DE 1998 Enquanto os membros dos S.T.A.R.S. permanecem em Raccoon City investigando a Umbrella, Barry vai com sua família para o Canadá, a fim de protegê-la de futuras retaliações da empresa. Em agosto, ele se reencontra com Chris na Europa, onde os dois investigam a sede da Umbrella. Barry fica sabendo que Jill está presa em Raccoon City durante o desastre biológico que assolou a cidade. Ele usa um helicóptero civil para se dirigir à Raccoon para resgatá-la, antes que a intervenção com mísseis do exército norte americano leve a cidade pelos ares. No caminho, ele entrou em contato com Carlos Oliveira, e pôde encontrar Jill na “Dead Factory”, logo após a moça derrotar Nemesis. Barry, Carlos Oliveira e Jill conseguem deixar a cidade pouco antes dos mísseis atingirem Raccoon City. Pós-Umbrella e Formação da B.S.A.A. ENTRE 1998 E 2004 Após a destruição de Raccoon City, Barry Burton – juntamente com Leon S. Kennedy – foi recrutado pela US-STRATCOM (United States Strategic Command, ou Comando Estratégico do Estados Unidos) para a formação de uma organização secreta sob controle direto do Presidente. Foi estabelecida a Anti-Umbrella Pursuit and Investigation Team (Equipe Anti-Umbrella de Investigação e Perseguição), comandada pelo futuro presidente Adam Benford, na época ainda um oficial militar. Barry participou das atividades da organização ocasionalmente. Após a queda da Umbrella em 2004 e a dissolução da unidade, Barry foi convidado pelos ex-companheiros Chris Redfield e Jill Valentine para se juntar à B.S.A.A (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance ou Aliança de Avaliação de Segurança em Bioterrorismo). Barry optou por atuar apenas como consultor e não agente de campo, uma vez que desejava passar mais tempo com sua família e ficar fora dos holofotes para protegê-la das ameaças do bioterrorismo. O Incidente da Família Burton ENTRE 1998 E 2011 Após o incidente em Raccoon City, ocorreu um grave incidente na residência dos Burtons que afetou profundamente as relações entre Barry e sua filha mais velha, Moira Burton. Barry é um entusiasta de armas de fogo, e certo dia esqueceu de trancá-las devidamente em seus compartimentos. Suas filhas Moira e Polly eventualmente descobriram uma pistola e começaram a brincar com ela. Moira, por acidente, disparou a arma em sua irmã Polly, que começou a perder muito sangue. Barry, desesperado, vai ao local e rapidamente socorre sua filha Polly, levando-a ao hospital. No calor do momento, Barry grita duramente com Moira, e mesmo sabendo que não era culpa dela, perdeu a cabeça e acabou por traumatizá-la. Moira criou aversão ao uso de armas de fogo e a relação com seu pai se tornou hostil e se deteriorou com o passar dos anos. Durante esse período, Barry também serviu como figura paterna para os irmãos Redfield – Claire e Chris, ambos órfãos de pai e mãe – sendo que Claire se aproximou mais da família e praticamente desenvolveu uma relação fraternal com Moira, em especial pela distância que se desenvolveu entre ela e o pai. O Incidente da Ilha Zabytji 2011 Em 2011, a relação entre Barry e Moira não apresentava melhoras, sendo que sua filha constantemente ia contra seus conselhos. Ao completar 18 anos, Moira decidiu seguir os passos de Claire Redfield e se juntou à organização não-governamental Terra Save, que prestava suporte às vítimas de ataques bioterroristas. Barry on Sushestvovanie Island Apesar dos protestos de Barry e os medos que ele tinha pela vida de sua filha por conhecer os perigos do bioterrorismo, Moira se juntou à ONG. Os temores de Barry se tornaram realidade – a matriz da Terra Save foi invadida por terroristas e seus membros foram abduzidos para uma ilha desconhecida na região do mar báltico. Barry entra em pânico, pois não havia pistas do paradeiro de Claire, Moira e a Terra Save. Eventualmente, Claire é descoberta no oceano pela B.S.A.A. e levada para a UTI, perdindo perdão a Barry, pois Moira estaria morta. O veterano fica incrédulo e, sozinho, parte em buscas de informações sobre a ilha. Barry descobre que a B.S.A.A havia interceptado uma chamada por socorro de Moira via transmissão de rádio e teve de usar meios violentos para obter a informação. Eventualmente, ele descobre o paradeiro da ilha e parte sozinho em uma missão de resgate, indo sem a B.S.A.A. Na ilha, Barry é surpreendido por uma sobrevivente – a misteriosa jovem Natalia Korda – e a atividade de armas biológicas na ilha. Korda, por alguma razão, é capaz de sentir a presença dos monstros, e Barry se vale desse trunfo para explorar a ilha e descobrir o paradeiro de sua filha. Eventualmente, eles alcançam a torre de transmissão e a origem do SOS de Moira, gravado há seis meses. Junto com essa revelação e as memórias fragmentadas de Natalia, que também afirma que sua filha está morta, Barry entra em choque, mas não desiste de sua missão. Ao chegar na grande torre – o monumento que fica no centro da ilha – os dois encontram Alex Wesker, agora uma mutante devido à ação do vírus t-Phobos. Wesker também corrobora que Moira está morta, e agora só resta Natalia para eliminar. Cercados por B.O.W.s, Barry se vê obrigado a recuar, mas jura que vai eliminar Alex. Ao escapar, Barry revela à Natalia sobre o incidente que ocorreu em sua família e causou o trauma entre ele e Moira, prometendo à menina que ele vai fazer Wesker pagar e irá salvá-la, escapando juntos da ilha. Continuando sua perseguição, os dois encontram as minas e um complexo secreto onde eram realizado experimentos secretos com os nativos da ilha. Alex espera por Natalia ali para que possa finalmente matá-la. Após se injetar com o Uroboros, Alex sofre nova mutação e entra em combate com Barry Burton. Provando ser muito forte, Alex atordoa Barry e começa a estrangular Natalia. Quando tudo parece estar perdido, Moira entra em cena e dispara uma arma de fogo contra Alex, evitando a morte da menina. Moira finalmente deixa o rancor de lado e comemora a chegada de seu pai, pondo um fim ao seu relacionamento conturbado. A reunião é interrompida pela ameaça ainda existente de Alex Wesker, que sofre nova mutação pela ação do Uroboros em conjunção com o t-Phobos. e Barry|link=http://residentevil.wikia.com/wiki/File:Moira,_Natalia_&_Barry.jpg]]Ao sair da caverna, Barry, Natália e Moira estão encurralados, mas são surpreendidos pela chegada de Claire Redfield junto com a B.S.A.A. para resgatá-los. Em conjunto, eles finalmente conseguiram eliminar Alex e escapar da ilha de helicóptero. Cumprindo sua promessa, Barry diz que finalmente pode voltar a ser pai, e adota Natalia Korda como sua filha. A ameaça da Neo-Umbrella 2013 Dois anos após o incidente na ilha, Barry continua vivendo no Canadá com sua família e Natalia como sua filha adotiva. Todos estão se preparando para a chegada de Claire Redfield, que foi visitá-los. Enquanto estão todos ocupados, a imprensa está noticiando o ataque bioterrorista que deu origem ao Incidente de Tall Oaks. Ao assistir às notícias, Natalia parece diferente, citando trechos da obra de Franz Kafka e lendo notícias sobre bioterrorismo em jornais. Ao que tudo indica, a consciência copiada de Alex Wesker despertou e o futuro é incerto… Aparições * A primeira aparição de Barry aconteceu em Resident Evil, como um dos membros dos S.T.A.R.S. Ele era o personagem de apoio de Jill Valentine, aparecendo diversas vezes para auxiliá-la. Dependendo das decisões tomadas pelo jogador ao longo do gameplay, Barry poderia ou não sair vivo da mansão. * De qualquer forma, no final canônico do game, Barry sobrevive, já que faz seu retorno em Resident Evil 3, salvando Jill Valentine da explosão de Raccoon City. Em RE3 o personagem também ganha uma adição a sua história com um epílogo. Nele, Barry despede-se de sua família para ajudar os S.T.A.R.S a desmascarar a Umbrella, provavelmente após partir com a esposa e as filhas para o Canadá. Barry também retorna ao incidente da mansão em Resident Evil Remake. * Em uma participação que não faz parte do cânon da série, Barry está em Resident Evil: Gaiden, ao lado de Leon S. Kennedy. No game lançado somente para Game Boy Color, Barry e Leon seriam agentes de uma organização anti-Umbrella, e estariam investigando um desastre biológico em um navio. * Para a revolta de muitos fãs, a presença de Barry foi ignorada em RE: The Umbrella Chronicles. Mesmo no cenário que relata o incidente da mansão, “The Mansion Incident” Barry não tem participação alguma, restringindo a história à visão de Chris e Jill. * Ele retornou a série em “The Mercenaries Reunion”, modo extra de Resident Evil 5. Barry também é um dos personagens jogáveis de Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D, lançado para o Nintendo 3DS. * Barry é mais um dos personagens a ser retratado nos filmes em live action de Resident Evil, estando no quinto filme da série, “Retribution”. No longa, ele é interpretado pelo ator Kevin Durand. * Depois de muitos anos afastado da franquia, Barry retorna em Resident Evil: Revelations 2, em uma missão de resgate da própria filha, Moira. Curiosidades * As icônicas frases de Barry em Resident Evil 1 resultaram em referências em outros jogos como a lanchonete “Jill Sandwiches”, em Dead Rising, e em The Mercenaries Reunion, com a exclamação “I have THIS!” (é isso que eu tenho), frase dita por ele em RE1, ao referir-se a sua Magnum. Atores e Dubladores * Resident Evil 1: Barry Gjerde (voz e atuação na abertura em live action) * Resident Evil Remake: Ed Smaron (voz) * Resident Evil 5 (Mercenaries Reunion):Jamieson Price (voz) * Resident Evil: Retribution: Kevin Durand * Resident Evil Revelations 2: Michael McConnhie (voz em inglês) – Yusaku Yura (voz em japonês) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Personagens jogáveis Categoria:Personagens vivos Categoria:Personagens de Resident Evil Categoria:S.T.A.R.S. Categoria:Personagens de Resident Evil Revelations 2 de:Barry Burton en:Barry Burton es:Barry Burton fr:Barry Burton hu:Barry Burton it:Barry Burton pl:Barry Burton ru:Барри Бёртон Categoria:B.S.A.A